5 Stages of Love: FAKE
by apelilly
Summary: Dee and Ryo's relationship from Bikky's point of view.


I haven't written FAKE in so long. I hope this story isn't as crappy as I believe it to be. Got the template from my friend and used it for this fandom.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sanami Matou.

Enjoy.

**5 Stages of Love**

**FAKE**

**Stage #1 - Attraction**

Bikky knew a fag when he saw one. Well, he mostly knew anyway. The nice detective was kind of wimpy, but definitely not gay. His partner though...totally wanted to jump him. Ryo was pretty attractive, in a feminine sort of way, the boy could admit to that. He was also on the naive side of things, but he was willing to take Bikky in and give him a home.

Bikky figured he owed Ryo for that in some way. So he would protect Ryo because the man didn't seem to be able to protect himself. If Ryo did find his partner even the tiniest bit handsome, Bikky was certain he could do better; preferably with a woman.

A hot woman.

Because as attractive as Dee was, he was still a pervert and therefore, completely wrong for Ryo.

**Stage #2 - Romance**

He stared at the flowers with distaste. What was that moron thinking? Did he really believe that buying Ryo a stupid bouquet of roses would win the man over? Bikky snorted. Of course not.

Dee had been trying for months to make Ryo warm up to him in some way. He would take him out for dinner (sometimes even cook for him at home), stay over and offer to sleep on the couch, and give the man flowers. Ryo liked flowers too, which was unfortunate. Bikky still thought Dee was a jerk though and tried his best to break up their evenings alone together before this romancing crap turned into something more.

Wrinkling his nose, the African-American boy tossed the roses straight into the garbage.

He'd never admit to being worried about his efforts not being enough.

**Stage #3 - Passion**

It had been two years since Ryo and Skankzilla had come into his life and for possibly the one hundred and tenth time Bikky felt uneasy.

Before he had left for summer camp with Carol, the air around the two adults had been charged with something...something Bikky didn't like. He couldn't tell for sure, but maybe leaving them alone for nearly two months had been a bad idea. When he arrived home, the charge was gone and both men seemed far too comfy with one another.

The fact that Dee's boxers showed up while he was doing the laundry confirmed his suspicions and caused Bikky to gag.

**Stage #4 - Intimacy**

It had taken a while for Bikky to calm down after learning that one of his biggest fears had come true. Ryo had chosen to be with Dee and when Bikky saw them together he didn't like it. They were way too intimate; always looking into each other's eyes and giving loving looks.

Ryo didn't need him anymore because he had someone like Dee to take care of him now. They would become absorbed in the other and forget Bikky even existed.

Oh, how he hated those love filled looks.

**Stage #5 - Commitment**

To his surprise, Ryo didn't forget his existence even for a moment.

And unfortunately, neither did Dee.

In fact, they seemed content to team up and lecture him on the importance of going to school, eating his vegetables (though Dee sympathized), doing his chores, and more. But they also made sure he was safe and didn't feel like his home was being taken away. Dee talked to him one night about how it must be hard, but he loved Ryo and wasn't going anywhere. He would have to get used to it.

Bikky grudgingly agreed.

Then the pervert did something pretty cool. One year for Christmas, he announced that he had a very important gift. After asking if it was an STD, Ryo told him to behave himself. Dee had growled at the remark but continued by giving Ryo a small box. Ryo had been excited, Bikky anxious. When the man opened it and gasped, the boy knew immediately what Dee had gotten for him.

A ring.

_A ring!_

Ryo readily agreed, crying happily, but Dee said there was more to it. He explained that after they were married, he wanted to make sure Bikky was adopted permanently. They were already a family so why not make it legal? Ryo could only hug him and nod fervently. Trying not to let tears spill, Bikky told the idiot that his commitment was accepted but only on one condition.

They had to keep the noise down at night.


End file.
